


Midnight Visitors

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Never Kill a Boy on the First Date."





	Midnight Visitors

Angel looked up, placing the bookmark in Anna Karenina. He picked up a stake, clenching it in his hand. "Who's there?" His eyes darted through the room. "Show yourself."

A boy poked his head around the corner. "Umm…hi."

Angel frowned and set down his stake. "You shouldn't be out at night. Down here." IT was the boy Buffy had taken on the date to the funeral home. "Owen, right?"

"Yeah. You're Buffy's friend."

"Why are you here?" Angel shook his head. Though he had to give the human boy props for following him back.

"I heard you know things. About death. About…vampires."

"Don't think that's something you want to know about, boy." Angel stood up and walked toward Owen. He could smell fear and anxiety on him, effervescing in excitement like a teenager discovering nudie magazines under his father's bed.

"Teach me then."

"Do you think it's a game? That Buffy likes what she does? That I want to be who I am?" Angel grabbed Owen's collar, growling as he vamped. "Is this what you want to see? The monster who wants your blood, your soft warm body."

Owen trembled and whimpered, feeling himself growing hard in excitement.

Shaking his head, Angel let go of Owen's collar, shoving him toward the wall. "Get out." He turned back to his bed and his book, hearing Owen scramble back and out the door. He wouldn't be surprised that if the boy was Buffy's next kill.


End file.
